


Grumpy Gills

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [38]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: Nick's a sore loser when he loses a bet, and loses his hair.
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257824
Kudos: 8





	Grumpy Gills

**Author's Note:**

> written in response to an anon on tumblr, set before the opener of season 5 since that’s the only time I think Nick didn’t shave his head because of a traumatic experience…until i write it, that is

Nick can believe he lost a bet, cause he’s lost to Warrick in the past, more times than he’d care to admit. But what he can’t believe is that he lost a bet to _Greg Sanders._

Greg, of all the people to lose a bet to, because he wouldn’t _shut up_ about it. 

“Oh, man, it was over before it even began,” Greg chuckled as he recounted the events of their wager for the tenth time that day.

“Yes, Greg, remind me again, how I didn’t stand an outside chance of knowing that the reason our vic’s house burned down was because of a smoking ‘doobie,’“ Nick sighed as he bounced his legs anxiously as Greg took his sweet time setting up the razor. 

“Aw, someone’s being a little grumpy gills. You know, I can leave you a lil’ mohawk action, if you want…”

“Just fuckin’ get it over with already,” Nick whined as Warrick stood near by, laughing deep from his stomach.

“Ooh! Language, Stokes. Warrick, you recording this?”

“I have been since I sat down,” Warrick chuckled.

“Wha–Rick, no!” 

“Quit whining, Nicky, you lost fair and square,” Grissom commented as he passed through the break room to get something from the mini-fridge, before just as swiftly taking his leave. 

“You got _Grissom_ in on this?” Nick bellowed incredulously to the uproarious laughter of his co-workers. 

Minutes later, all of the hair on top of Nick’s head was on the floor, and though he wouldn’t admit it to Greg straight up, having a freshly shaved head felt _good._

Until later that night, when Greg went to reach for Nick’s hair, and it wasn’t there. 

“Didn’t think about that when you set the ground rules, did you, G?” Nick snickered, happy to finally have gotten one up on his partner.

“Oh, c’mon, you really think I would have traded these precious spikes of mine just for the pleasure of tugging your hair? I’ve already got a few other places in mind that I could tug…”


End file.
